lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KingAragorn
Please Leave a messeage for me at the bottom of this page, Thanks! New 2 this wikia Hello I am new to this wikia and was wondering if it is possible to make userboxes like in the Wookieepedia site (that is my first wikia to join) in the format of (please go to the edit this comment to view the format because it wont appear correctly here) :Yes this appears to be an excellant idea. It already exists here but I don't know whether it has as much fields as the Wookieepedia, but feel free to edit the template. Thanks!-- 19:25, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Citations/Pronunciation I was wondering if there was a 'macro' or 'template' for adding citations. Often times I read a page and wonder what work(s) the 'fact' comes from. When authoring/editing, it would be nice to be able to specify that a particular piece of info came from, say, 'The Hobbit pg 123' or 'The Silmarillion, page 37' or 'Letters, page 22'. I think that this model, which seems to also be used in Wikipedia would increase integrity of info, allow an easier discern (non)canon. Also, if something seems 'fishy' and doesn't contain a citation, one could mark the section as (citation needed)...etc. Also, is there a way to specify pronunciation using a dictionary style format? For example: Beleriand (bě-lâr-ē-ānd). Lbcongo 23:45, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :Hi Lbcongo! At the moment only a hand full of articles have citations of where the information came from, and those are the ones that were originally imported from wikipedia. We could start to introduce such a policy of citing, but it would be difficult for all articles we have; we may have to use it to make sure disputed content is true or not. And the way that citations could be added is to use a citation template(which I don't think exists here yet) where you would type , which might appear as ("The Hobbit - C6"), and ypu would put it right after where information is given. As for pronunciation, we could also include another template in articles stating clearing how to pronounce the article name.-- 21:30, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ::I think that's a great idea. I'm not suggesting that it should be a concrete policy, but if a template existed I would definitely use it when contributing. I'm often checking the 'Recent changes' and 'Random pages' where I stumble across info and I think 'I wonder where the contributor found out that "fact"' (particularly some of the more obscure references to dates or 'character bios'). Also, since some of Tolkien's works have discripancies (e.g. details in the volumes "The History of Middle-earth" differ wildly from those in "The Silmarillion" for obvious reasons) it would allow contributors to cite which work they're drawing from and hence broaden the scope of an article. Personally, in these instances I like to think of the descrepancies as a pseudo-telephone-game where the 'teller of the tale' might have interpreted the 'facts' differently than a 'narrator' from another story; as real-life history often presents itself this way; maybe I'm crazy but, for me, thinking of it this way adds to the mysticism of Tolkien's worlds. Anyway, thanks for the consideration. I've been "junking out" on many of these articles for a few weeks now and my thirst for more is growing every day.Lbcongo 19:18, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Image categories Im making image categories, so far ive got dwarf images, hobbit images, monster images, youknow. Help would be nice. The Evil O'malley 15:35, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Non-canon and other stuff Go to Forum:Non canon information, and tell me yur thoughts. P.S: You barly ever answer my questions on LOTR fanon, so ill ask here an important one. In LOTR fanon, does Morgomir count as a Nazgul? Like ive created a Nazgul in LOTR fanon called Morsïr the third most powerful Nazgul, if Morgomir counts he'd be fourth, does he? Does he count??? Answer this time please, ive asked you three times. The Evil O'malley 20:55, 26 August 2007 (UTC) EMERGENCY!! Block this user LOTRsuckscock , Look what the ba****d did special:contributions/ LOTRsuckscock!!!!!!!! The Evil O'malley 21:56, 3 September 2007 (UTC) ...........That was quick.....--The Evil O'malley 22:01, 3 September 2007 (UTC) :I recieved an email that told me that my talk page had been edited.-- 22:10, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Dang your like Superman, your there when needed. We need more admins like ya. P.S: In LotR fanon I plan to hold a halloween competion too, permission to do so?--The Evil O'malley 22:37, 4 September 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm sure Dwarves wouldn't mind if you use the halloween idea on LOTR Fanon too.-- 23:23, 4 September 2007 (UTC) BfMEII Do you own it? Cause I need to know how to play online Multiplayer better.--The Evil O'malley 15:28, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :I own it but I haven't played the online multiplayer.-- 18:30, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Have you checked out the mods?--The Evil O'malley 20:39, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :No I haven't, what are they like?-- 21:00, 9 September 2007 (UTC) INCREDIBLE! One mod COMPLETELY turns the game into Pirates of the Carribean, the other adds Gothmog and all the nine and a ton of stuff. And another adds Arnor as a faction with Argeleb and Arveleg as part of the heroes. etc. --The Evil O'malley 01:38, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Fantasy wikis footer Hi there -- I'm working on a project for Wikia to help link the fantasy wikis together, and encourage people to see this as one big site, rather than a lot of little wikis. I'd like to post this footer at the bottom of the main page. The gaming wikis have started a similar project, and they've seen a lot more cross-traffic. Would it be okay to post this at the bottom of the main page here? You can feel free to edit it, to fit in better with this community. -- Danny (talk) 19:19, 19 September 2007 (UTC) :This looks like a brilliant idea, I'll see if I can fit it into the design of our main page, but unfortunately I don't have time at the momemt; however I certainly will do this soon. Thanks.-- 19:24, 19 September 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks, that's great! This can fit right at the bottom of the page, under all the boxes. You can just add at the bottom. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help! -- Danny (talk) 19:26, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for giving me Rollback Rights I will make sure I use it well! - Dwarves 20:37, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Hey! Check this out. User:The evil O,malley/Screenshots in BFME II--The Evil O'malley 22:42, 25 September 2007 (UTC) MOI (messages of interest) system I have noticed that you have no MOI system on this wiki. I think it would be extremly useful for us to have a MOI system on this wiki to help notify each other of things. For information on MOI, go here --Sam Kay 17:02, 12 October 2007 (UTC). :I'm not sure how it works, from what I can gather it uses Javascript/AJAX, but I can't locate the script, it would be good if you point me in the direction on where to find it and i'll see if it's possible to put it here.-- 20:52, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::I'll ask around at D&D wiki and see where they got the script from. --Sam Kay 17:21, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :::I have sent a message to Blue Dragon, the D&D Techie/admin. As he placed it on D&D Wiki (I think), he should know. --Sam Kay 18:05, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I have recieved a reply on the MOI thing. It was: "Hello Sam Key. I programmed the MoI system without a modularized integrable design method in mind. However, I would be more than glad to help get it working at LotR wiki. Let me know if it is a serious interest, and I then I can prepare the code so that it can be easily used and modified by anyone. The one requirements that you should let him know about is CGI support with Perl. I built it this way because I am much more of a fan of Perl than PHP, and the bot actually leaves the real of the wiki for a bit and accesses the wiki back with WWW::Mechanizer. Let me know what you want me to do, — Blue Dragon (talk) 18:47, 18 October 2007 (MDT)" Sadly, due to my lack of programming knowledge, I did not understand it, but I hope you will. --Sam Kay 16:06, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :From what I can gather, I doubt it would be possible here as it would require a member of the server side staff at wikia to incorporate it, you could request it at wikia central and see what they say, but it's beyond my power.-- 23:03, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::Darn. --Sam Kay 11:57, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Hello Up for some BFMEII, before you do put the disk in and check for updates and download it all the patches. Respond and name the time you want to play.--The Evil O'malley 18:26, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :I could probably play at the weekend, but not sure what time; what time zone are you in? Cause I live in the UK and it might be difficult to play at convienient times for both of us if you live in the U.S.-- 20:48, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Err good point. But since you have extra time, download the Special Extended Edition mod (When I dowloaded it, I forgot to get patch 1.06 so I messed up. Anyway with Patch 1.06 you can play online without crashing your computer, just in case if you run into me, im called TookSiegeMaster on network play.--76.25.34.20 22:20, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks Hey! Thanks for the welcome! I use a lot of Wikis and, being a Tolkien fan it's no surprise I found this one. I'm not all that familiar with Elvish (unfortunately), English and Spanish are the ones I know best. I'll probably be a frequent user here, so count on more contribs from me! Millenian 02:49, 8 November 2007 (UTC) A Quick Question Hi there, I'm new, and I was wondering how I can get a signature like yours. I'd like people to be able to access my talk page like that. Thanks in advance! --TheGreyPilgrim 07:21, 19 January 2008 (UTC) I'm back... I don't understand how to create a subpage. Could you explain that? TheGreyPilgrim 04:29, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Here's the sig! 02:26, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ImagineWiki Hello, King Aragorn. I am Mighty Erick, administrator of the Imagination and Fantasy wiki. It is a wiki where wikiusers can write about their own imagination: fantasy lands, fanciful animals, imaginary cars, hidden worlds and countries, etc. I am finding for fantasy creators and I thought LotR and Narnia wikis are perfect places to find imaginative people. So it is an invitation, if you have some ideas about lands of fantasy on your mind, you have welcomed to write about them on that wiki. Thanks.Mightyerick 14:14, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Admin help You are right, I'm male. You didn't need to put that up there, but thanks a.. um.. quadrillion! I owe you something. 16:33, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :No problem!-- 16:35, 18 February 2008 (UTC) German LOTR Wiki Hello I´m Chris 145 from the german LOTR-Wiki. I want to ask you, that you can make a Link to my Wiki. And my wiki will make a link to your site. Please write back...--Chris 145 13:59, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Copyright Can you tell me, how do you make that with the above copyright under the articles (From The One Wiki to Rule Them All)? --Tryylon 11:38, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Sure thing, you have to change the contents of MediaWiki:Tagline. Hope this helps.-- 15:29, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Thank`s --Tryylon 12:31, 11 April 2008 (UTC) User:71.32.6.13 Hello KingAragorn. My guess is Panakalego and yourself saw the IP blocked and guessed it was the anonymous user who had just previously made an edit. TheGreyPilgrim however was blocking "71.32.6.13" not "71.233.111.73". You can view the previously-blocked user's contributions by clicking on their IP address, and clicking "User contributions". The user in question was vandalizing the Beregond (Captain) article. I just thought I'd clarify. On a side-note, if you guys ever change your mind and want to merge with Tolkien Gateway just let us know, it would be a lot easier catching up with Wookieepedia if we worked together instead of against each other :) --Hyarion 23:13, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks for banning him again. I would have last night but I had to leave. Those ip adresses are hard to distinguish, I know... 02:12, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :You all probably aren't thinking very highly of me right now, are you? =P Ohwell, I am sorry for my hasty accusations against an Administrator. Will you forgive me? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 05:10, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Check my talk page. You'll find what you're wanting there. 14:45, 4 May 2008 (UTC) What's up Hey man. Thanks for the welcome. Basicly I suck at computers but I am a journalism student, so I guess it's easy for me to edit these things. Dunno about all that babel stuff, I pretty much only know how to use microsoft word and internet explorer ha ha. Anyways it's a cool site (only question is: wtf is all the pages about Rings video games?) and I'm glad to contribute. I really don't know much about the movies, just the books, which I'm rediscovering after not reading them for a long time, and I'd never read the Silmarillion and all the other unfinished works until a couple months ago, so it's all cool and new to me. The books are way, way better than the movies. Tolkien > all oh and edit: to answer your question I just stumbled across this site while browsing some Silmarillion stuff on Wikipedia. Quite a find ha ha! Voting Well, again, I suck at the internet, and I can't figure out how to register to vote. I don't know much about the history of either site, so I'll list my pros and cons This site is good because of extensive info and ease of use. The Tolkien Gateway has pretty good features too, and I like that you can easily find lots of pictures there. Based solely on that, I figure I'd vote in favor of the merger. If you put the two together, there's really nothing the site wouldn't have that a Tolkien fan would want. Sorry if this is way in the wrong place ha ha. :Don't worry, I'll add it for you.-- 09:48, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Merge Hi! I'm catching up on the conversation about a merge with Tolkien Gateway. There are a lot of different pieces of conversation, so I want to make sure that I understand what's being discussed. Can you tell me what the current plan is? I may be able to help. -- Danny (talk) 03:44, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi Danny! I think Hyarion pretty much summed it up; currently we haven't decided anything, but we are going to vote on whether it should happen at all.-- 12:16, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Desysop Hi! I de-sysoped the inactive admins for you. Let me know if there's anything else you need! -- Danny (talk) 00:32, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi KingAragorn I am new here and i wont more about this and like you can see iam a ARAGORN fan too so if you can can contact me it will be awesom ok its all and please dont get angry with my name its beacouse im a big fan of ARAGORN ok BYE see you--lordaragorn :Hi lordaragorn! I'm glad to see your an Aragorn fan! I don't quite get from your message when you say "I wont more about this"; could you make it a bit more clearer. Don't worry I like helping people in anyway I can!-- 20:39, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Wikia's New Style You may find this forum interesting if you haven't seen it already. It may or may not be relevant to the decisions regarding LOTR:Merge Vote. GHe (Talk) 04:53, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Non-canon stuff Just wanted to ask about all the video game pages. It seems like there are a lot of misleading character pages, etc, associated with games, not Tolkien's writing. Obviously all of Tolkien's work is 'made up', but why are we confusing people with even more fictionalized stuff that isn't even Tolkien's? Just seems kind of out of place to me. Sorry if everyone else likes the game stuff ha ha. 06:08, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Grönehestu Hi! This wiki contains articles for Tolkien's work and for that of adaptations (i.e. the movies or video games). However all articles based on 'non-canon stuff' should clearly state so in the article.-- 13:57, 21 June 2008 (UTC) I think that's my main problem - many of these game articles I've come across only say that they are not related to Tolkien's work at the bottom of the page, if at all. I've tried to edit a bunch of the ones I've seen, but it just seems really lame to have to do that. Has the idea of a game sub-forum or something ever come up? Thanks for the response. OK. How about we add this template to all such pages? I like it. I don't mean to put it up in neon lights like 'hey, this isn't 'real' LoTR stuff', but there has to be a clear way to seperate this stuff. I don't mean to make you guys change a whole bunch of stuff just because of one guy's opinion ha ha, so hopefully this is cool with the rest of you. My thanks, Lord King :) Main Page changes Hi. I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. As described at Wikia's New Style, there are going to be some necessary changes to the ad layout on the main page, with both a banner and a square 300x250px ad showing up. In order to accomodate this, the main page needs to be recast in a two-column format. I've made a first draft for Lord of the Rings using the new layout at User:Merrystar/Sandbox. I tried to use all of your existing main page elements and only tweak the layout slightly to the new columns. I've left a box where the new ad will go so you can see how that works. Please let me know on my talk page if you have any questions, if you like it or hate it, or if there's anything I should change. -- Wendy (talk) 01:22, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :Oh! Is it being placed on all skins? I have to say I dislike the idea of having this massive ad within the actual article - it's especially annoying as it's a way to make more money. But if it's set in stone I'll have to put some time aside to reorganise the main page; don't worry i'll sort it out, but when is this going to happen?-- 14:06, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::Hi again. Yes the ads on the main page are going to happen as described on the Wikia's New Style page, and they'd like to get them up as soon as possible. But they don't go live on any given wiki until the new main page format is in place. This sort of goes along with switching all the default skins to monaco. Users can still choose to work in monobook, but the wiki itself needs to default to monaco, which will also happen soon. ::By all means, feel free to play with my draft of the new front page; User:TheGreyPilgrim, who I also asked, seemed to think it was ok except for some squishing (I'm trying to find out what he meant by that). You guys are both welcome to edit it before we copy it over to the main page. ::Also, in terms of ads, you might be interested in this discussion; it doesn't affect ads on the main page, but all the other pages are open to discussion. -- Wendy (talk) 18:01, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, the new skin (monaco) and the new ads/main page just went live. As I mentioned before you are welcome to continue to use monobook yourself if that is your preference. Please go ahead and customize the main page so it looks the way you want it to; if you run into problems with the new columns just leave me a note on my talk page and I'll be happy to help. -- Wendy (talk) 17:28, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Acknowledgement Seeing as we're now partners, would you mind acknowledging LOTR fanon on the sidebar or main page please? [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 18:16, 1 July 2008 (UTC) IE error message Hiya. I'm not sure yet what was causing the error message to pop up in IE, but it appears to be gone for now. I have some more troubleshooting to do, but let me know if it pops up again. —Scott (talk) 22:45, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome Buttons I love your welcome buttons idea. Thanks for coming up with it! :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 00:02, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :No problem!-- 19:38, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Evidence of vandalism and spam I've noticed ever since I started editing here that people just LOVE to vandalize this wiki much more so than others I edit. Please be aware of this because lately it has been very frequent even explicit. There are many examples within the last two weeks or so. Thanks. -- DarkLantern 13:41, 6 February 2009 (UTC) I should like to inform you that there has been yet another attempt to vandalize this site and it has been most extreme and damaging. I was able to undo most of it except for one such instance on Template:F/9 which I do not believe I was able to correct. Please be aware of this DarkLantern 20:32, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Fixed, Thank You Check out pages created by this user (Joopaul) over the last few weeks or so all of which have been cited for deletion. DarkLantern 14:48, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Still needs attention Check out pages created by this user (Johnsou‎) over the last few weeks or so all of which have been cited for deletion. DarkLantern 06:08, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Still needs attention More vandalism at the hands of 85.10.1.55‎ who has been recently deleting content from legitimate pages DarkLantern 19:22, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Still needs attention Message error Hi, I've found an error in one of the messages on the site. Is there a way I could fix this, or does it need to be fixed by someone with more privileges? By the way, it's the "Gandalf could not find your manuscript" message shown when you look for an article that doesn't exist yet. 00:14, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Tolkien Gateway things Hi! I was wondering whether I can remove all the Tolkien Gateway things saying there is a more comprehensive article over there etc. It really irritates me, and will also drive away all users who come here! Thanks, Bethel23 09:54, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :It would be a lot of effort to remove it from all of the articles, you could re-word it if you want; possibly remove the "For a much more comprehensive article", and emphasise the "with more emphasis on the books" bit. You could of course however, just join Tolkien Gateway.-- 16:18, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Concerning Bilbo Hi, I'm new here and realized something while editing the Bilbo page. It said Bilbo was an only child. Is it possible for him to be an only child and have a nephew? I may have misunderstood or the page is wrong, could you please check up on this. I don't understand how Frodo could be his nephew if Bilbos an only child. --The dark marshal 20:10, 20 March 2009 (UTC)